


To Lose All Color

by Choul__Gat



Series: And Then They Were Gone [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Gen, doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choul__Gat/pseuds/Choul__Gat
Summary: Where Gamzee Wishes.





	To Lose All Color

Jack jolted awake and panted from the night-terrors that plagued him still. He vaguely wished that he had some sopor but pushed those thoughts away. He has slept without it since forever, choosing instead to make pies with the green slime and sleep instead, in large piles of horns, however now that he had no choice but to sleep without the nightmare repellent he slightly wished he had some. However that was not going to do anything now and he stood up, all gangling limbs and monochromatic clothes. Jack ran his hands through his hair and grimaced as he felt the lack of horns in his wild black coarse hair; he was Laughing Jack now, Gamzee Makara was no longer, forgotten by all he had ever known. He stood up and walked to his door at the top of the stairs, the first of a series of doors. He opened it and shut it behind him, leaving the room. He looked back at it and grinned at it. He could never forget himself and all of his friends so he painted it with their signs and colors.Laughing Jack walked down the stairs to the beautifully decorated living room and laughed at the idea of EJ seeing all of the Christmas Decorations and getting a heart attack.


End file.
